


The Boathouse

by ellevetica



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zaylor - Freeform, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: A hot summer night and an old familiar place.





	The Boathouse

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my original home @ Livejournal, username forgottenhall  
> I wrote Hanson fanfic on LJ for close to ten years  
> No longer writing Hanson work but enjoy the smut

I'm not going to lie to you, I was a little bit relieved that my wife, Natalie had taken the kids to her best friend Kate's parents cottage for the weekend. Kate had also gone with them, with Zac's son, Shepherd. It was just Zac, Isaac and myself alone at Zac's cottage up north. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with them, but it was more so that I was looking forward to alone time with someone else. My brother. Zac. It was a little something that we very rarely indulged in. When we were younger, before the women in our lives came along, we fooled around a fair bit. It was easier back then, after all. But now, it was impossible to hide something like that from our wives and from Isaac both, when our lives were so busy as it was. The last few summers had allowed us to have some alone time at this little cottage that Zac had purchased in the woods. It was an older structure, but it had plenty of beds nestled inside for all of our families and children to sleep. It was also nice though, when it was empty. When we had the place to ourselves, and it was quiet, calm and relaxed. The three of us spent many weekends up here, holed away from everything to focus on song writing. This trip though, was strictly for pleasure. That wasn't say say we wouldn't play – of course we would play, but we hadn't set any work specific goals. What I was looking forward to the most, was taking Zac in the middle of the night, to our secret little place... and indulging in our rare treat. I missed the taste of his mouth, the feel of his rough hands against my skin. I loved my wife, but Zac touched me in ways that she wasn't able to. In more ways than one. 

I steered my Range Rover down the old, beaten up road, feeling every dip and pothole, staggering along until I found the wooden sign that Zac had painted as a kid, at our parents old cottage. I glanced over at the faded wood, the paint was dark, red and shiny, he'd carefully repainted the letters.

“Moosehead Cottage” It read in childish, thick red scrawl.

I turned my SUV off, sitting back as I watched the screen door open and Isaac and Zac emerge, grinning and holding beers in their fists.

“You made it” Zac hugged me, clapping his arms around me and drawing me close.

As our bodies touched, I breathed in, inhaling the spicy musk of his cologne and the smell of his warm, sun kissed skin. My heart fluttered and I swallowed heavily. “Of course. You think I'd get lost?” I teased, leaning back and sliding my glasses over my nose. 

“Well” Isaac pretended to scratch his chin as if deep in thought.

I clapped him on the shoulder as I walked by. “Jerk” I grinned at him.

When we were finished unloading my truck, I was feeling rather damp with sweat and the lake was inviting.

“You want to go for a swim?” I asked, reaching for the back door, already feeling the gentle breeze  
rolling off of the waves on the lake. 

“I was going to go into town to pick up some hamburger buns. Zac here remembered the hamburgers... but not the buns. And I want to get another case of beer, anyway.” Isaac said, reaching for his keys from the hook hanging near the door.

“I'll go for a swim” Zac smiled. “Hold on, and I'll go change.”

I headed back out the back door and down onto the dock. The water rippled against the dock in gentle waves as I heard the sound of Isaac's little sports car firing up. I peeled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. I pushed the button through the fly on my shorts and pushed them down as well. I'd worn my red swim trunks under my shorts, knowing that I'd be hitting the water shortly after my arrival at the cottage anyway. I always did. The sun was hot against my already tanned skin as I stood watching the lake, a small motor boat skipping across the waves in the distance, serpentining between two islands. The screen door slammed, and I heard his foot steps skipping across the wooden planks of the dock.

“Beautiful, isn't it?' He smiled as he stepped up beside me.

I looked over and felt my cheeks burn a little as I took in his chest. Broad and muscular, less pudgy than the less time I'd seen it. He'd lost weight since the baby was born, I supposed it was because he was up late feeding and changing, instead of mashing his XBOX controller to death. It felt like he'd grown up in a lot of ways since his son was born. Part of me was nervous that things would be different between us. I let my eyes roam up to his face, I looked into his eyes, watching as his eyes looked away from mine.

“I feel a little guilty leaving Kate with the baby, you know.” He remarked as he folded his arms across his tanned chest.

“It'll be okay, she's with Nat-”

“I just feel bad, that I'm out here and she's there.” He sighed. 

“Well geez, if you didn't want to come, Zac.” I told him, feeling a little annoyed that I'd broken plans with my friend Adam for the weekend here. Adam had invited me to a big release party for one of his friends bands in NYC. 

“No” Zac sighed, shaking his head. “I wanted to come, Tay. I wanted to see you.”

I sucked in a breath and my stomach knotted up. I glanced around, to be sure he was alone. He was staring at me, his caramel-brown eyes twinkling mischievously at me. The look could either mean something really good... or something really bad was about to happen. I'd known Zac for his entire life and for most of mine, and he still tricked me.

“You wanted to see me?” I broke the silence.

Wrong answer, Taylor. All of the sudden, his hand was against my back and I was flying forward. I lost my balance on the edge of the dock and I heard him cackling as I plunged into the water, legs flailing. I splashed my way to the surface, and by that time, he was running towards the edge of the dock himself. He flew, clutching his legs and splashed into the water, soaking me as he landed a few feet away from me. He sputtered water as he splashed his way to the surface and swam towards me. “Yeah, Tay. I couldn't wait to see you so that I could do that.”

I dove after him, reaching for his wide shoulders and pushing him beneath the surface of the dark, clear water.

Later that evening

It was dark as I stepped out into the warmth of the night, cigarette package in one hand and lighter in the other. I swatted at the thick wall of mosquitos as I stepped towards the edge of the dock, peering down at the dark waves as I lit the lighter and brought the little flame to the end of my cigarette. I inhaled, sucking the slightly sweet smoke of my menthols into my mouth and then pushing it back out.

“That's a nasty habit, you know.” Zac spoke from behind me, startling me and causing me to jump.

“You're one to talk.” I remarked, taking another drag and inhaling his scent as he stepped closer to me. The stale smell of marijuana clung to his shaggy brown hair and his slightly dirty t shirt. “You smell to high heaven of pot.”

“You caught me.” He nodded. “But smoking is still gross.” He reached across and yanked the cigarette from my fingers.

I watched as he took a quick drag and grimaced. “Give it back.” I reached for it and he stepped away, shaking his head.

“This things gross” He stared at the smoldering red end of it as he stepped closer to the edge of the dock.

Oh he better not be..

“Zac...” I spoke slowly, watching him carefully as he held the cigarette over the side of the dock, dangling it over the waves.

And then it was gone. He flicked it and wiped his hands. “Zac!” I stepped towards him.

He stepped out though, in front of me and I slowed. He inched closer to me, his brown eyes heavy against my own and then dropping down to his mouth. “I don't like when you taste like an ash tray..” He whispered.

I sucked in a breath and felt his fingers reach forward and clutch the front of my tshirt, drawing me closer. He traced his lips against mine very gently and then pulled back. “In the boat house” He whispered, reaching for my hand and pulling me. I could do nothing but follow him, just like a sheep.

He pressed me up against the creaky wooden wall of the old boat house, the door slamming behind us. He reached for a blanket that he kept inside one of the old cupboards. With one hand, he whisked it onto the floor and we went downwards. It was all routine, this was how it always started. His body was against mine, on top of me as he pushed me backwards against the wooden floor. The wood creaked around us and the water lapped at the empty slip in the dock. Zac used to have a little aluminum boat tied up inside of it, but it had gotten a hole last summer and had been dry docked since. We kept meaning to repair it... but something else had always come up. Just as well, since he didn't find himself missing it this summer without it. His mouth was urgent, his kiss was hot and hungry as his lips moved against mine.

I felt his hands trace down my sides, finger tips touching, feeling against the side of my ribs as his teeth grazed my lower lip.

“Ungh, Zac” I grunted, pushing my hips up against his, my cock already hard and swelling beneath the layers of cotton that hid it from reach. 

“I want you” He mumbled, biting a line down the side of my neck and pressing his hips down hard against my own. “Bad” He added with a grunt.

I ran my fingers down his back and then quickly pushed them into the sides of his shorts. Popping the button, I loosened them and then pushed them down. Smiling a little to myself, I watched as he closed his eyes, cheeks blushing a ruddy shade and i skimmed my fingers across the tent in the front. He groaned, and so I wrapped my palm around the thick shaft through the cotton. “Tay” He whimpered, and I twisted my fingers a little, tugging them upwards. “Please”

I swiftly pushed his underwear off and with his t shirt now shed, he was left nude. He slid off me a little bit. “Make it fair” He said, eyeing my clothes teasingly.

Quickly, I became naked as well, the coolness of a breeze prominent against my little nipples. Zac had nbticed, and was pushing me down quickly, his lips covering one of the hard little buds as his hand worked lower, between my legs. His fingers wrapped around me and a warmth of pleasure coursed through me, causing me to tremble. “Zac..” I moaned softly as his hand expertly wrapped around me and began to tug and pull, just the way he knew that I liked. 

It wasn't long before his mouth was moving downwards again, those big, pillowy soft lips kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could reach. I gasped, sucking in a breath as he laid tiny, soft kisses across my groin. I could feel his warm breath against me, and I hardened further, anticipating more of his touch. I cried out with a gasp as his lips were around me, sucking me quickly into his mouth with a passion that had never been rivalled by anyone. His tongue washed quickly over my shaft, circling my head and I cried out, hips jumping from the mattress as the tip of it probed my slit very gently. “Zac...” I groaned, as a warning more than anything.

His chocolate eyes flicked up at me and his mouth slowed. He was asking me, without words, if I was ready. Sucking my lower lip into my mouth as my stomach knotted with nervousness and excitedness both. I was always the bottom, and though I was always ended up enjoying it.. the beginnings could sometimes be a little uncomfortable. It wasn't something we indulged in often, after all. I heard the sound of the condom wrapper ripping, we always used one, for cleanliness more than anything else. He was prepared, witha small bottle of lube that I heard him opening.

I situated myself on my knees on the blanket and he was behind me, his body warm, familiar. I trembled as his hands slid over my lower back and I heard the sound of the lube cap again. I jumped a little as his fingers slipped between my cheeks, just touching, feeling me there.

“You ready?” He asked, his tone husky, thick, and deep.

I nodded, and I heard him take a breath before I felt the tips of his fingers sliding inside of me. It hurt a bit at first, and he pushed steady until his entire finger was inside of me. I closed my eyes, biting down on my lower lip. He waited a moment or two before he moved it out a little and then pushed back in. He repeated the motion until he was moving it fairly easily in and out of me. He added a second finger, I groaned as he stretched me open but my body trembled with anticipation as pleasure began to take over, melting through my limbs and leaving my head light.

“Zac..” I whispered. “I want you.” I groaned softly as he scissored his fingers slightly.

“One second” He said quickly, removing his fingers and repositioning himself so he was kneeling behind me. 

I could feel his fingers trembling a little bit as he took a hold of my hips, holding me steady as he used his other hand to wrap around his shaft and guide himself into me. I lowered my head, closing my eyes, biting my lip and breathly deeply as he slid into me. I winced, it hurt a bit, but he moved slowly and carefully and before long, the pain was gone.

“Ungh, Taylor” Zac whimpered from behind me. 

I trembled and pushed my hips back at him a little bit. Taking the cue that I was ready, he sped his hips up a little bit. The pleasure rolled through me to my groin, my cock hard and straining, stretching up agianst my tummy as I kneeled before him. He moved his hips carefully against mine, his pace moderate now, but his intent was still gentle. He'd never hurt me. Not much, at least. 

“Zac” I gasped as his fingers wrapped around my shaft suddenly.

“Oh, mmm, you're so hard for me” He whispered, leaning over, his breath hot against my ear as his hand worked my cock. His fingers wrapped around me in the perfect grasp, his wrist flicking with just the right pace. I trembled beneath him as his cock filled me, his hips rocking and filling me time after time. I moaned a response to his statement and pushed my hips back a little.

“Oh god, Taylor” He grunted. “You're so tight.”

“Mmm” I moaned a quiet response and pushed my hips forward, pressing my hard cock into his hand.

He responded by squeezing me and running his hands along me quickly, his fingers feeling every inch of me, thumb flicking the swollen head. 

“I love it when you moan for me..” He whispered, squeezing me a little harder, his thumb running across my dribbling slit.

“Mmm, Zac” I moaned a little more loudly, licking my lips as my cheeks flushed pink.

He growled softly and buried his face in my neck, covering my skin with kisses and tiny nibbles while he buried himself deep inside of me. His fingers worked deftly on my hard cock, fingers squeezing me while his wrist flicked up and down. My body was fevered with pleasure, a sweat breaking across my brow as I pushed my hips back at him desperately and groaned loudly as he responded with a swift thrust.

“Fuck, Zac” I groaned as he thrust hard again, testing me. 

“Oh yeah?” He whispered. “You want me to fuck you, Tay?” His breath was hot against my skin, his tone was thick.

“Ungh” I groaned. “Fuck me, Zac.. Please”

“Oh Tay” He hissed. “Shit.” His fingers dug into the skin on my hip a little as he angled another strong thrust against me. “You d-don't have to beg baby. I'll fuck you.”

I leaned my head back and groaned loudly, feeling my entire body tingling with a tense, anxious sort of pleasure as my body contorted and stretched, writhing beneath his touch and his bucking hips. He squeezed my cock but slowed his strokes and his thrusting as he leaned down, his breath hot against my ear lobe and he kissed the side of my neck before whispering to me.

“I'll fuck you, baby...” He whispered. “Mm, you like it when I fuck you, don't you?”

He was much more talkative tonight than I had ever remembered him being, but I wasn't about to start complaining. Zac was a talkative person in general, and I liked the sound of his voice. Strong, and deep, but not overly so. “Yes, Zac” I grunted softly. “I love it.”

“Oh fuck baby” He whispered, his tone desperate as his hips bucked roughly. “Are you gonna come for me?”

I groaned and twisted beneath him as he squeezed his fingers aorund my hard shaft. The pleasure rolled through me in hot, jolting waves, my toes curling and my body trembling as each of his thrusts pushed me a little closer to the edge. “Zac...” I whimpered.

“That's it Tay, come for me, come, Taylor” He whispered with a desperation in his tone that was unmistakable. 

He angled his hips downward and thrust hard, and brushed across my prostate. My body jumped as I cried out and I felt him tremble before doing it again. He squeezed his hand around my cock just as the pleasure from his thrust rolled through me and with a shuddering moan, I came all over his hands in three thick, hot loads that left me breathless. I felt him dig his fingers, some of them a bit sticky, into my hips and hold me as he thrust hard against me one, two, three times before he groaned and I felt him swell and then release inside of me. 

Moments passed and he slowly, carefully slid out of me and tossed the condom into the lake. We sat on the blanket for a moment, catching our breaths but not saying a word. After a few moments, he reached for his boxers and pulled them on, along with his shorts. He picked up his t shirt and without as much as a last look at me, slipped up the stairs into the cottage. The screen door slammed and he turned the porch light on. I sat alone in the dim darkness of the boat house, on the old red blanket, and slowly gathered my clothes. Just another night in the boat house, and nothing more.


End file.
